Comment Dumby choisit ses profs
by himechu95670
Summary: Si vous n'avez pas peur de voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Dumbledore et les plus grands mages de tous les temps, venez lire et surtout rire ! léger Hpdm avec un fond de plein de truc, aucun des perso ne m'appartient, quoi que peut être le père noël ... Cette mini fic est écrite en honneur d'une review qui m'a fait réfléchir (miracle) Terminé sauf si j'ai d'autre idée loufoque
1. Chapter 2

Dans une salle gigantesque au mur transparent laissant voir l'espace et les étoiles rappelant le sortilège présent sur le plafond de la grande salle de Poudlard, était réunis une assemblée au port noble et droit, emplit d'homme au regard sage et creusé par les âges. Dumbledore en voyant ce spectacle ne put s'empêcher de manger un bonbon au citron, souriant à tous ses confrères pour leur réunion annuelle sur l'état du monde sorcier. Ici se passaient de grandes choses, des choses de grande envergure et c'est pourquoi, les grands de ce monde étaient réunis en ce lieu magique connu seulement par quelque rare élu. Entamant son discours, Dumbledore prit la parole. 

-Mes frères, nous sommes réunis au jour d'aujourd'hui afin de discuter d'une question de la plus grande importance, comme vous le savez Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort est mort des mains d'Harry potter en trébuchant sur ce dernier et en l'embrassant accidentellement avec la langue, apparemment cet acte d'amour, ce baiser a été trop pour son petit cœur, et Tom n'a pas pu le supporter et a fait une crise cardiaque, ah l'amour, soupira Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. 

-Nous le savons Albus, d'ailleurs le jeune Potter est toujours hospitalisé à Saint Mangouste en état de choc, n'est ce pas ?Commenta la voie d'un sorcier plus âgé que le monde et que chacun en ce monde connaît par le nom de Merlin ou Emrys, cela dépend de la région. 

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher un petit rire doux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

-Effectivement, c'est assez gênant, surtout que la déclaration du jeune Malefoy n'a pas dû améliorer l'état de ses nerfs ! Qui aurait cru que les Malefoy soient d'un tel romantisme ? Soupira-t-il avec une mine admirative. 

Toute la salle eut un grand sourire. 

-Ouais il a collé un poing à la Weasley femelle qui s'approchait pour réconforter son héros avant d'attraper Potter par son col en hurlant hystérique « il est à moi, le premier qui l'approche je le castre », et de lui rouler le patin du siècle au point que le jeune Harry s'est tout de même évanoui par manque d'air, raconta avec amusement Gandalf, un mage blanc qu'appréciait particulièrement Dumbledore. 

-Ah les princes charmants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, reconnu Godric gryffondor avec un soupir lasse. 

De son temps tout était différent, on se comportait avec plus de dignités, d'honneur, de courage et on venait toujours avec un cheval blanc. Il se souvenait encore de sa première fois avec des fleurs sur son lit, des chandelles, et une musique romantique, ça va été tellement gnangnan que son amant avait tout fait péter avant de l'étaler sur la table au milieu des morceaux de poulet et de lui descendre son pantalon. Ah, l'amour. 

-Bon revenons en aux choses importantes, parlez des hormones de jeunes puérils sans intérêt ne m'intéressent pas, rappela Salazard Serpentard. 

Godric lui jeta un regard outragé, comment osait-il le couper dans ses fantasmes ! 

-Tu ne disais pas sa à une époque rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. 

Salazard s'empourpra avant de se recroqueviller sur son nuage, oui un nuage, on ne se refuse rien quand on est un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. 

-Il a raison, cette tyrannie a assez duré, approuva Nicolas, où celui que vous connaissez comme le père Noël, un des meilleurs sorciers après Merlin encore une fois. 

Il y eut des marmonnements dans la salle emplit d'approbation. 

-Comprenez-nous, il me faut au moins une heure chaque jour pour m'occuper de ce problème ambulant, je passe mon temps dans ma salle de bain alors que je pourrais faire des choses bien plus amusantes avec Godric, s'emballa Salazard avant de se taire et de rougir. 

Quel est espèce fascinante les serpentards, c'est bestiole ne morde jamais bien fort, il faut juste leur enlever leur glande à venin et le tour est joué ! 

-Nous ne pouvons en supporter plus Albus, cette chose dégoûtante est insupportable d'une c'est un vrai nid à poussière et a saleté, l'autre jour j'y ai retrouvé mon poisson rouge que j'avais perdu il y a un an, un an, vous vous rendez compte, raconta Merlin, accablé. 

-Pauvre poisson, paix à son âme, nous prierons pour lui, compatit Gandalf avec sympathie. 

-Et moi je me prends tellement les pieds dedans que j'ai écrasé Astérix, je sais qu'il est petit donc on ne voit pas la différence mais tout de même, il a perdu au moins 5 centimètres, sans parler du fait qu'elle s'est enroulé autour de son cou et a essayé de l'étrangler, comment je vais faire moi pour le convaincre de tester toutes mes potions potentiellement mortelles maintenant ! Raconta Panoramix avec désespoir, un lointain ancêtre de Rogue. 

-Ne vous plaignez pas, il m'est arrivé bien pire, à cause de sa longueur insupportable, elle s'est encore prise dans mon traîneau, résultat j'ai été traîné sur 3 kilomètres, 3 kilomètres et croyez moi sa fait pas du bien ! J'ai encore la peau des fesses à vif et mère Noël, refuse de m'aider pour mettre la crème. 

-Si vous voulez je peux vous aider proposa galamment Gandalf avec un petit sourire. 

Il y eut un grand silence tandis que Dumbledore eut un grand sourire, ah Gandalf est si amusant, il faudra qu'il lui propose un bonbon au citron un de ses jours ! 

-Oui, je sais cela représente un grave problème pour notre communauté et nous devons y faire face tout ensemble, dans l'amour et … 

-Si vous proposez encore une partouze Dumbeldore, je révèle à Rusard votre amour pour sa chatte, menaça Salazard apparemment agacé. 

Dumbledore trembla, tout mais pas ça. 

-Après Grindelwad, je me sentais très seul et Miss teigne était si mignonne avec ses moustaches, elle me comprenait mais j'ai tourné la page, elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle cherchait juste une aventure extraconjugale avoua-t-il avec tristesse. 

La salle sembla se figer. Salazard se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Godric, l'air légèrement perturbé. 

-J'avais dit ça pour rire avoua-t-il à son amant, affichant l'air traumatisé d'un enfant ayant pris ses parents entrain de faire l'amour sur son lit avec un fouet et une tenue de cuir. 

Godric lui caressa les cheveux, rassurant. 

-Je te jure de ne jamais te tromper avec un chat, jura Godric solennellement. 

Un adversaire de moins s'amusa Dumbledore, enfin deux comptas t-il avec Godric très occupé à bichonner son chéri en le caressant discrètement … Ou pas. 

-Nous devons la couper, trancha Merlin avec passion en se levant. 

Les autres sorciers hochèrent la tête. 

-Mais que diront les gens ? Ne seront-ils pas déçus ? Remarqua Panoramix qui trouvait l'idée très bonne et pensait déjà à comment convaincre tout le village et ses confrères que c'était une bonne, une excellente idée de la couper. 

-Et alors on s'en fiche, nous sommes les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ! Rappela Godric en levant les poings avec courage faisant tomber accidentellement Salazard à terre. 

Dumbledore eut une grimace, il en connaissait un qui allait faire connaissance avec le canapé. 

-Mais moi je l'aime bien, elle me sert de lasso quand je n'ai pas le courage d'attraper ma baguette, avoua Gandalf avec un soupir. 

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. 

-Comment pouvez-vous aimer cette chose ! Hurlèrent-ils tous à part Dumbledore. 

-Bah j'ai juste peur quand la coupant les gens n'arrivent plus à nous reconnaître après tout un vieux sorcier sans barbe, sa le fait pas 

-Mais pourquoi devrions-nous, parce que nous sommes vieux, forts, puissant et sorcier ou druide, avoir une barbe toute moche ! Grogna le père Noël qui par deux fois avait failli être brûlé vifs, attendez déjà que descendre dans les cheminées c'est galère mais alors avec une barbe extrêmement inflammable c'était la galère intégrale ! Et c'est sans compter tous les marmots sur ses genoux qui adorent mettre leurs mains poisseuses d'il ne savait trop quoi dans sa deuxième chevelure au menton ! 

-Parce que c'est la classe, sa donne un style, rappela Dumbledore.  
Salazard éclata de rire sarcastique, affichant toujours une moue boudeuse d'avoir eu son joli popotin en un contact trop brutal avec le sol. 

-Ouais sa nous donnent l'air d'ancêtre, et même si c'est ce que nous sommes, j'en ai assez que des gens me proposent de m'aider à traverser la rue et que les maisons de retraite m'envoient leur prospectus, ou pire qu'on me demande si je veux jouer le père fourard pour Fort Boyard ! Grogna-t-il en fusillant du regard Godric qui tentait discrètement de l'enlacer par la taille pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou. 

Aussitôt Merlin se redressa alarmé. 

-Tu as accepté le rôle ? S'inquiéta-t-il. 

Salazard grogna ou gémis avant de donner une tape sur le nez à Godric. Dumbledore eut un sourire, il savait bien que ses cours de dressage pour chiens étaient un bon cadeau d'anniversaire pour un serpentard ! 

-Nan, il ne voulait pas que Godric viennent, deux pères fourards sa faisait trop et quand j'ai commencé à leur expliquer que mon corps avait des besoins autres que la nourriture, deux ont hurlé un truc genre « mes yeux, mes yeux », enfin c'est vrai que Godric s'est montré très méchant ce jour-là, s'amusa-t-il. 

Godric s'éloigna boudeur en se frottant le bout du nez. 

-Cette fille te draguait, gronda-t-il, énervé. 

Salazard haussa un sourcil moqueur, il avait vu un gamin blond faire la même chose et sérieux c'est trop la classe. 

-Elle avait 6 ans, rappela-t-il. 

Godric se rembrunit, grommelant dans sa barbe. Salazard tandis une carte à Merlin. 

-Tiens, je te donne les coordonnés si tu veux tenter ta chance,proposa-t-il. 

Merlin en eut les larmes aux yeux. 

-Merci, murmura-t-il en caressant la carte. 

Panoramix se leva, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. 

-Tous ceux de mon peuple doivent porter la barbe, comme les nains, sans raison mais la révolte gronde et je commence à en avoir assez de recevoir des rasoirs pour mes anniversaires, annonça Panoramix de sa voix claire et grave. 

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des hommes puissants et sorciers que nous devons porter la barbe, approuva Dumbledore qui reconnut qu'avec un phœnix a la nette tendance à se transformer en cendres, il était désagréable de devoir sans cesse retirer des morceaux d'oiseau calciné de ses poils blancs. 

-Oui, et les sorcières puissantes comme Morgane, Helga Pousfoufle ou Serdaigle, Mélusine et même Sabrina, pourquoi elles n'en ont pas elles d'abord, c'est injuste, approuva Gandalf. 

-Oui, elles aussi elles devraient avoir un fardeau à porter, comme l'interdiction de se couper les cheveux ou les verrues sur le nez ! C'est connu que les sorcières ont des verrues sur le nez, pas juste que ce soit toujours les mêmes, s'écria Godric en se levant brusquement et en faisant de grand geste du bras envoyant son poing dans les dents de Serpentard sans le faire exprès. 

Dumbledore frissonna, là c'était sur Godric allait vraiment être en manque. 

-Après tout un débile profond qui adore dormir dans une niche n'a pas arrêté de me parler de l'égalité des sexes, enfin plutôt des sangs, je ne vois pourquoi elle ne devrait pas en profiter ! Approuva Salazard en s'éloignant du Gryffondor pour aller faire les yeux doux à Panoramix qui rougissant s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. 

Godric montra les dents mais n'osa pas s'approcher trop, après tout la niche était dehors et on était en hiver, enfin s'il faisait sa moue tremblotante à son serpy, ce dernier culpabiliserait et le laisserait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Godric eut la bave aux lèvres avant de sourire qui a dit que les gryffondor n'étaient pas des manipulateurs ? -Nous sommes tous d'accord, cette injustice doit cesser, nous pouvons donc voter à main levé, dirigea Dumbledore. 

Aussitôt toutes les mains se levèrent à l'unanimité. 

-Bien nous sommes tous d'accord que pour l'égalité des sexes, à partir de maintenant, toutes les sorcières puissantes et vieilles, même si elles n'ont que 30 ans depuis 400 ans, devront des à présent porter la barbe, qui veut aller leur annoncer ? S'enthousiasma Gandalf. 

Dumbledore eut un grand sourire, décidément, il avait vraiment besoin d'un nouveau professeur en défense des forces du mal, est-ce que Gandalf aimait les strings léopards ?


	2. Chapter 3

Pairing Godric et Salazard

Disclaimer J.K Rokwling enfin vous connaissez la chanson

COMMENTAIRE OUI IL Y A DES FAUTES JE SAIS NE ME FUSILLEZ PAS ! Ensuite il y aura peut être une suite sur Draco et Harry, j'avais une idée bizarre mais ça va attendre, je dois aussi finir mes autres fics (la suite est écrite mais pas le courage de relire )

MERCI A MES REVIEWS Kya, je vous adore

-Tu avais promis Godric comment peux tu me faire sa ! Je croyais que tu m'aimai, hurla Salazard en balançant plein de truc au sol, je ne les décrirai pas, de toute façons on s'en fou un petit coup de baguette et c'est réparer

Devant la table, Godric tendis les mains en signes d'apaisement, c'est vrai que Sal était mignon avec ses joues toutes rouges mais à son âge c'était pas prudent de s'énerver comme ça, quoi qu'il ne disait pas non à lui faire du bouche à bouche et puis même si son serpy était évanouis, il pourrait s'occuper de lui, enfin une occasion de revêtir son costume d'infirmière, sur que Salazard apprécierait la taille de son aiguille.

-Calme toi chaton, je … Commença Godric cherchant déjà comment convaincre son cher et tendre de lui laisser pratiquer une opération délicate impliquant un œuf dur et du ketchup, sur lui.

-j'aurai du me doute avec ton blason de ton penchant pour les félins ! Cria Salazard hystérique en lui frappant le torse.

-Souviens toi mon amour, j'ai promis de ne pas te tromper avec un chat, rationalisa Godric, un peu paumé avec douceur, tentant d'apaiser la situation et son hystérique préférer un peu trop psychopathe pour lui, essayant de remettre les choses en contexte.

Les yeux de Salazard s'emplirent d'éclair mélangé à d'intolérable petite larme.

-Ah tu avoue m'avoir trompé avec autre chose qu'un chat, je te hais Godric ! Hurla Salazard profondément blessés.

Le regard de Godric se ternit quelque peu, Sal' avait dit qu'il le haïssait ! Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ensemble, la fois ou il avait fait l'amour au milieu de la grande salle devant tout les élèves et que le sort d'invisibilité avait lâche, la fois ou il avait kidnappé le chat de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy et l'avait rasé, la fois ou Sal avait eu un fantasme de fessés ah non ça c'était lui, la fois ou Salazard avait perdu son doudou, non Godric se sentait affreusement blessés, il ne voulait pas que Salazard le déteste.

-Mais non mon lapin en sucre, je te jure que … tenta t-il essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

-Menteurs, comment peux tu prétendre être sincère alors que j'ai trouvé cela dans ta table de nuit près de nos jouets préférés, tu te masturbe avec elle avoue, sanglota Salazard en lui lançant une photo.

Godric se tendit.

-C'est murmura t-il.

-Marguerite ton amante, cracha Salazard avec hargne.

Regardant longuement la photographie avec incrédulité, Godric releva la tête.

-Salazard c'est une vache, remarqua t-il justement.

-Oui, tu me trompe avec une vache, je ne peux pas rivaliser, beugla, pardon, hurla Salazard.

-Voyons je n'aime pas marguerite tu es bien plus belle qu'elle

-Menteur si tu dis la vérité mange ça, ordonna Salazard en désignant une assiette sur la table ou se trouvait un beau steak un peu noir.

Godric regarda le plat en faisant la moue.

-Mais mon bichon frisé, tu sais bien que je suis végétarien, ra pella Godric en attrapant les mains de son hommes.

Les yeux emplit de larmes, Salazard se détacha.

-Toujours des excuses, tu refuse de manger ton amante hein, hurla t-il en désignant le steak saignant.

Godric souleva délicatement son sourcil tentant d'imiter sans succès Salazard qui avait piqué l'expression à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu a tuer marguerite, commenta t-il

-Elle m'a volé l'homme de ma vie, il est normal qu'elle finisse tranche cette garce, grogna le serpentard en fusillant du regard l'odieuse tranche de steak.

-Salazard ma fleur de miel adoré

-Arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules ça ne marche plus, je te quitte, je suis sur que panoramix sera heureux de me voir en plus il connaît plein de recette au effet intéressant, et je suis sur que lui acceptera de coucher avec moi dans les wagons de gringotts ! Trépigna Salazard en tapant du pieds énervant et en attrapant son god préféré gravé Godric évidemment dans leur 8ème malle destinés à leurs jouets.

Godric se redressa survolté.

-Si tu t'approche de lui, je le transforme en crapaud, s'énerva le griffonnée, très griffonnée quoi.

-Ta rien de plus original, se moqua Sal, sarcastique.

Godric tenta à nouveau de soulever son sourcil droit, il s'y entraîne depuis des jours devant son miroir.

-Je le transforme en bouse de vache

-Et voilà tu y reviens mais qu'es ce que je disais, pourquoi m'a tu fait ça ! Tu m'avais promis de m'aimer pour toujours pour le pire et beaucoup de parti de jambe en l'air mais tu préfère les taches des vaches, oh mon dieu c'est pour sa que tu adore les 101 dalmatiens ! Monstre, Vachopile, en plus tu as volé mon smarties, cria Salazard

-Non Salazard, écoute moi, jamais je ne pourrai tromper une personne aussi imaginative que toi, tu me fais bien trop peur pour ça, et j'ai pas piqué le dernier smarties, il est tombé tout seul dans ma bouche ! Protesta avec assurance Godric, craignant de perdre l'homme de sa vie.

-Non tout est fini entre nous, je te quitte, ne t'approche plus de moi ou je te castre, te transforme en poisson rouge et te jette dans les égouts comme Némo ou mieux je te transforme en singe et je te donne Panoramix, je suis sur qu'il a besoin d'un animal de laboratoire et comme ça tu pourra me voir prendre mon pieds avec lui ou je … Commença Salazard.

-Mais qu'es ce que tu as avec Panoramix, c'est sa serpe qui t'excite ? Le coupa Godric.

-La ferme, c'est pas moi qui est en tords, et les serpes ça revient à la mode. Et puis Marguerite et toi… Murmura Salazard la voie sanglotante.

Godric soupira, attrapant la photo de marguerite et de ses grands et beau yeux de Vache.

-Salazard, le retins t-il.

-Quoi encore, cria Salazard en se retournant brusquement, survolté.

Godric lui tendit la photo.

-Joyeux anniversaire de mariage chantonna t-il en souriant.

Salazard papillonna des yeux, surpris.

-Hein quoi ? Mais c'est ce soir ça ! Rappela t-il à son homme enfin ex-homme qui avait oublié qu'il avait prévue de manger au restaurant ce soir.

Godric soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ceci est une brochure, j'avais prévu de t'emmener la bas comme cadeau, avoua t-il en sautillant d'une jambe sur l'autre, anxieusement, regardant son amour avec amour.

Salazard fit une moue dédaigneuse parfaite, encore piqué au petit blond la, vous savez celui qu'a les yeux gris.

-Tu comptais nous emmener à la campagne? Avec les moustiques, les odeurs et le vide intersidéral de toute vie sociale, demanda suspicieusement Serpentard, moqueur en pensant déjà à ses pauvres contact facebook délaissés.

Godric secoua vivement les mains, l'air dégoûtés.

-Non, moi allez dans une ferme ? Même pas en rêve, tu y aurai logé seul évidement vue que c est ton cadeau, rien que pour toi, je suis sur que tu aurai aimé courir après les poules et traire les vaches à 5 heure du matin, s'écria t-il joyeusement, les yeux brillant d'étoiles devant son si merveilleux cadeau.

Salazard contempla la photo, hésitant à la balancer l'image après tout elle était jolie la marguerite !

-Tu comptais m'envoyez dans un endroit puant avec des vaches pour notre anniversaires ? Questionna t-il dangereusement.

Godric haussa les épaules.

-C'est la crise mon petit loup, avoua t-il, pas trop gêné.

Salazard compris enfin.

-Donc tu n'aime pas les vaches et tu voulais juste me faire un cadeau pourri, s'exclama t-il presque joyeusement, tout est dans le presque.

-Oh comment ose tu, je... S'indigna Godric devant son magnifique cadeau.

Un verre sur la table appartenant à la mère de Godric explosa, faisant taire ce dernier.

-Réponds, maintenant, ordonne simplement Salopard, la voie froide.

-Oui, reconnus d'une petite voir gênés.

Salazard eu un grand sourire, de ceux qui donne envie aux petits enfants de pleurer en appelant leur mère avant de se retourner et de recommencer à faire ses bagages.

-Je ne te crois pas, cria t-il avec colère.

Paniqué pour de bon cette fois, Godric l'arrêta à nouveau. Salazard ne pouvait pas partir, il avait ce fantasme de tarzan a réalisé !

-Qu'es ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me crois, questionna avec désespoir Godric

Salazard fit semblant de réfléchir, se mordant la lèvre avec délicatesse attirant l'attention du lionceau sur ses dernières.

Salazard eu un sourire sadique.

-Mange marguerite, ordonna t-il.

-Mais... Tenta Godric en lui faisant les yeux trop mignon de la mort qui tue.

-C'est sa ou tu commence une carrière de castrat, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu chantais bien mais ta voie est trop grave, commenta Salazard en jouant distraitement avec un très très TRES grand couteau.

Déglutissant, Godric attrapa une fourchette.

-C'est toi qui la fait, questionna t-il avec suspicion, regardant la viande noir.

-Oui, je me suis énormément appliqué, juste pour toi, alors tu veux bien manger pour me faire plaisir, roucoula Sal l'air tout fier de lui.

Godric inspira profondément, regardant avec beaucoup d'intérêt sa viande. Salazard l'avait préparer, vraiment un geste adorable, non mais pourquoi cet idiot de sang pur ne faisait-il pas appel aux elfes de maisons ?

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ? Questionna d'une petite voie Godric.

Salazard sembla hésiter.

-Non, trancha t-il sadique.

Godric pris une bouché avant de pâlir, oh merlin vite de l'acide, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce qu'il mangeait avait meilleur goût que de tailler une pipe à un troll ?

-Godric ? Demanda Salazard d'une petite voie TROP chou.

-Oui, amour, déglutis Godric, priant pour mourir rapidement.

-C'est bon ? demanda avec appréhension son époux en faisant sa moue adorable de chien battu.

Godric sentit son cœur se serrer, Salazard avait fait tant d'effort pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'il était nul en cuisine, normal il était née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il était un gryffondor que diable !

-Évidement, on ressent tout ton amour dans ta préparation, menti Godric en s'empressant d'engouffrer la viande dans sa bouche.

Salazard souffla soulagé.

-Je suis tellement heureux que sa te plaise, mais ne t'inquiète pas, à partir de maintenant je vais faire plus d'effort pour te préparer de bon petit plat toout les jours, tu es content

Godric suffoqua s'étouffant et priant. Oh mon dieu, il n'allait pas survivre.

-Godric ?

-Oui, s'inquiéta Godric en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus, sentant qu'il allait vomir mais se retenant.

-Joyeux anniversaire de mariage

Godric s'évanouit, Salazard hésita, combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant d'avoir envie d'emmener Godric au urgence pour se sentir satisfait de sa vengeance ? Au sol, Godric gémit, et puis ce soir il devait aller au restaurant, Salazard alluma la télé, après tout c'était la crise !


End file.
